1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air handling system for a pneumatic conveyor and, more particularly, pertains to varying the feed rate of bottles fed by a pneumatic conveyor while maximizing the usage of an associated air filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of conveyors including pneumatic conveyors of various designs and configurations are known in the prior art. More specifically, conveyors including pneumatic conveyors of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of feeding objects while increasing the efficiency of the conveying mechanisms through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the air handling system for a pneumatic conveyor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of varying the feed rate of bottles fed by a pneumatic conveyor while maximizing the efficiency of its components.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved air handling system for a pneumatic conveyor which can be used for varying the feed rate of bottles fed by a pneumatic conveyor while maximizing the efficiency of its components. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.